Hearts in sync
by HlorkexD
Summary: Amu is inlove with Ikuto, but Ikuto has a girlfriend, how can one melody change that? Oneshot! Amuto, duh xP


**Hey guys, this is Hlo :p **

**Yeah, I'm sorry for not updating Music café, I've lost motivation to update that fanfic and I might just delete it -.-"**

**Oh well, I'm writing a oneshot, this has nothing to do with the plot of manga or anime**

**Don't own, enjoy :p**

Amu POV

I was walking to school, like every other morning, and when I reached the school gates, I could see my best friend, Ikuto, with his girlfriend. He saw me and smiled, I waved a little, his girlfriend glared at me and started kissing him fiercely. I got the message 'BACK OFF!' I raised my eyebrow at her and rolled my eyes. _'Show off.' _I was a little hurt by that, the fact, that I was in love with Ikuto didn't really help me to maintain the friendship between us, and since he had a girlfriend, it was even harder.

We've known each other since childhood, since our parents were quite close, so while our parents were sitting and drinking coffee while talking, we were out in the yard playing all kind of games.

The school bell rang and I went to my class and sat to my place. The day was boring, I couldn't wait for classes to end, not because then I would be able to go home, but because I had a piano piece playing in my head all day long, and I wanted to play it so badly. Finally, the final bell rang and I ran to the music class. I opened the door and no one was there. _'Perfect' _I hated when someone other than Ikuto listened to me playing. I touched the piano keys and smiled to myself. I sat down and started playing. I composed this peace for _him. _**(You can listen to this piece, just go here: http:// www. youtube. com/watch ?v=D2m6yrRfS9A just delete the spaces, and don't mind the clip :P even if you hate twilight, just listen to the piano) **

Ikuto POV

I was walking through the school halls, I was happy that I was able to finally lose my girlfriend, Sarah. _'Why am I even dating her? I don't even like her, let alone love her!' _I remembered when she kissed me this morning, what was wrong with her? I didn't want to kiss her in front of Amu, not because I was shy, but because I was in love with Amu. I remembered all the good times we had together and smiled faintly. Suddenly, I heard music, a piano, the sound was amazing. _'Is Amu playing?' _I followed the sound and reached music classroom doors, when I opened them, Amu looked up, but didn't stop playing. She blushed a little, why would she do that?

"Where's Sarah?"

"She went home early."

"I see…"

When I looked into her eyes, I got scared, because I could see hurt in them.

"Amu..? Did something happen?"

"Why would you think that?" She smiled. _'That smile is fake'_

"Amu, you know that I know you enough, so I won't fall for it, now what happened?" She stopped playing. I sat down next to her and hugged her by the waist.

"You don't want to know..."

"Of course I want to, I'm your best friend." Her eyes narrowed a little, I wonder why…

"That's the case…" she whispered this so quietly, that I wasn't sure that I heard it.

"What do you mean?" She sighed.

"Ikuto, we can't be friends anymore." I was horrified, why? Did I do something wrong? Was she mad at me? If so, for what?

"Amu… Why? Did I do something-"

"No, Ikuto, it's me. I'm the one who you should blame."

"What do you mean?"

"Ikuto… I've fallen in love with you, that's why I have to keep distance from you, I don't want to hurt you…" She was crying now, she tried to get up, but my hold on her tightened.

"Ikuto, let me go, what are you doing-" I cut her off by kissing her. Her lips were so soft, she struggled at first, but then leaned in and wrapped her arms around my waist. The kiss was soft and gentle and I didn't want to end it, but I had to, due to the lack of air. When I pulled out, we were both gasping for air, Amu looked dazed.

"Ikuto… What does this mean?"

"This means that I love you." I smiled, it was so good to finally let it off my chest. Her eyes widened and she smiled, while hugging me tighter.

"But what about Sarah?"

"Who?" I asked kissing all over her face.

"Best. Answer. Ever." She said between kisses, I had to chuckle at that.

"Now, will you play again for me?" I asked with innocent eyes. She giggled.

"…" She smiled again and started to play. This piece was amazing, I memorized the melody and got up, she looked at me with question in her eyes.

"Play again." I told her while picking up a violin, she smiled, and started to play again, only this time, I was playing too. We were in perfect harmony, just like our hearts.

**Hlo: And cut! ^.^ Sorry if it's crappy :p I didn't double check it, 'cuz I am already late XD**

**Yes, this is not Christmas themed, so what? xD **

**And that piano piece is just amazing, I fell inlove with it! **** . **

**And tell me if I made any mistakes, and help me improve my writing! Kthxbi. XD**


End file.
